Welcome To CANDLYAND!
by Sapphire-Sky18
Summary: The title says it all. My Chemical Romance, Avenged Sevenfold, Motionless In White, Black Veil Brides and Falling In Reverse are taken to the world of Candyland. This is a slash. meaning boyxboy loving. There will be swearing and twisted humor. I don't own any famous people. I only own any Original Characters. Don't steal! This is also being posted on Mibba by me :3 *Frerard*
1. Chapter 1

**Gerard's Pov:**

_If someone told you that there was a whole new world, a fantasy world that no one knows about, you would probably laugh at them and shrug it off as nothing. Well, that someone was right; there is a whole new world that no one knows about. It's a place no one would believe you if you said you've been there. It's a place I've witnessed with my own two eyes, a place where I've been told if you conquer it, you win the biggest prize you could ever dream of. A place that I'm currently stuck in… That place… Is Candyland._

***Three days earlier***

"WE ARE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!" I screamed into the microphone. The loud squeals and chants for an encore echoed throughout the stadium, putting a smile on my face as I walked off the stage. The guys followed me, laughing and talking loudly about the show we just did. They were going on and on about how awesome the show was and how responsive the crowd had been. Someone jumped on my back and I stumbled a bit, my hands landing on the wall to steady myself. I heard a high pitched giggle and a small smile appeared on my face when I realized it was Frank.

"Sorry Gee, I couldn't resist" He giggled, his hot breath caressing my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I let out a shaky breath as he continued to breathe down my neck and grabbed a tight grip on his thighs so he wouldn't fall. I sat Frank down on the couch that was located in our dressing room and then sat down next to him, our thighs touching. I couldn't concentrate on the conversation that was going on, my mind was stuck on the fact I was sitting so close to the beautiful creature that is the guitarist in our band. As you could see, I had a massive crush on Frank, I might have even been in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way. He was straight… He had a beautiful wife and 3 kids… I did have a wife, Lyn-Z, but we got a divorce because I finally decided to tell the truth, tell her that I was gay… I felt bad that I was lying for all those years, we even had a kid together, but I couldn't lie anymore… It was a mutual thing, come to find out she had fallen out love with me and met some guy, who she never did anything with because we were together, at least she was faithful. So we divorced and moved on, we are still friends and I'm allowed to see my daughter, Bandit, so there is no problem there. The only problem was… I was falling in love with my straight best friend and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yo Gerard! You still with us?" I jumped back into reality and blushed slightly when I saw the guys staring at me with raised eyebrows. Mikey smirked and his eyes flickered over to Frank before back on me. I glared at him. Mikey knew that I was gay and he knew about my feelings for Frank. He thinks I should tell him, but I knew it was a bad idea and it wouldn't matter anyways. I rather torture myself by watching Frank being happy with his wife, hiding my feelings for him, then tell him and ruin our friendship.

"Okay, I think it's time to head back on to the bus, I need a shower" Bob said. We all agreed and headed back to the bus. I ran into Ricky Horror, Rhythm Guitarist for Motionless In White, and smirked when I saw him staring at my brother's ass as he walked. Ricky caught me staring at him with the smirk on my face and his cheeks turned a deep red while he hid his face behind his long raven locks. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Don't worry, I think he wants you too" I stated before patting his shoulder and leaving the dumbfounded male standing there. When I got on to the bus, everyone but Bob was sitting on the couches, watching TV, trying to cool down. Frank noticed I was standing there and he grinned at me, patting the spot next to him, indicating he wanted me to sit. I slowly sat down next to him, making sure there was a friendly distance between but that went out the window when he curled up next to me, his head lying directly over where my heart was positioned and his arm hanging loosely over my torso. I tentatively wrapped my arms loosely around him and looked at Mikey, he was smirking at us and I just rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV. Suddenly I got an idea and a smirk of my own etched itself on to my face. I looked over at Mikey, he was staring at me with a confused expression and my smirk widened.

"So Mikey… Anybody you have a crush on?" I asked, the smirk on my face never fading. It was Mikey's turn to glare at me. I just smiled innocently and giggled. He flipped my off and stomped off into the bunk room, slamming the bathroom door shut when Bob walked out. I just rolled my eyes. Fucking drama queen… The sound of soft snores reached my ears and I looked down to see Frank peacefully sleeping, his arms tightening around me slightly. His mouth twitched a little and a small smile appeared on his face and he cuddled closer to my body, burying his face into my chest.

As I stared at his beautiful peaceful face, the smile on my never left and I couldn't help but think what it would be like to be with him… This man is the most important thing in my life and he doesn't even know it… He may never know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerard's Pov:**

I was lying in my bunk bed, wide awake, staring at the bottom of the bunk that was above me. I couldn't sleep; my head was too preoccupied with thoughts of the man in the bunk next to me. What else was new though? I always thought about him, day, night, it didn't matter, he was always on my mind and it was starting to aggravate me. There was many times I almost took Mikey's advice and just tell him, finally get it off my chest but I couldn't because I would just end up rejected and heart broken in the end. Mikey should be taking his own advice, he has been crushing on Ricky since we started this tour which was almost two months ago, and I knew Ricky felt the same, it wasn't rocket science. But they were both too stubborn to man up and just fuck each other already. I've told Mikey that and he would just throw it back in my face… Me and Frank couldn't just fuck each other already, he was married with kids and he was straight, there will be no fucking or what fans call "Frerard". It actually really annoyed me fans assumed there was something secretly going on between me and Frank because of the stage performances we did. '_Even though you want it to be true'_ Fuck off conscious, I didn't ask you. Sadly it was right though. No one but Mikey knew that and I was okay with it…_No you aren't._ Ugh.

While I was having a battle with myself, I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone moaning. I couldn't recognize the voice. That is until I heard this:

"Oh Ricky" I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting out with laughter. Mikey was having a wet dream about Ricky! Oh my god, that was too funny. I was so going to make fun of him in the morning for it, I would _never_ let him live that down, even when I'm on my death bed, my last words were going to be "Remember that one time you were having a wet dream about Ricky while we were on our first tour with them?" I giggled quietly at my stupidity and drew open the curtains on my bunk then silently climbed out and left the bunk room. I grabbed my cigarettes that were located on the kitchen table and opened the window before lighting up a cancer stick and inhaling the toxic fumes. The cool breeze washed over my face, relaxing my body instantly and I could feel my eyes slowly start droop as I started to grow tired. I put out my barely finished cigarette and walked back into the bunk room. I quietly got into my bunk bed and getting comfortable before closing my eyes and finally falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of people laughing loudly in the front of the bus and I groaned. I forgot to close my bunk curtain last night so the sun shined brightly in my face and I blindly climbed out of the bunk and walked into the bathroom and did my business. I got dressed, ran a brush through my hair and headed towards the front of the bus. The guys from Asking Alexandria were here and sitting around, talking amongst my band.

"Hey Gee!" Frank exclaimed when he saw me standing there and got up to hug me tightly. It wasn't something new; he was always like this in the mornings, especially because he drinks like 10 cups of coffee within 20 minutes. I hugged him back briefly before untangling myself from his embrace and walking over to the coffee machine. I poured myself a much needed streaming cup of coffee and sat down next to Ben, who was the guitarist of Asking Alexandria, and grabbed the remote. I changed it to the 90's music channel and started laughing when I heard the song that was playing.

"Oh god! I haven't heard this song is so long." Mikey laughed and started singing it, making the rest of us to laugh. If you are wondering what song, it was Chumbawamba by Tubthumping. We started to sing along with the song and when it was over, we started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh man, I officially love hanging out on the My Chem bus" Danny said after we finally stopped laughing. I chuckled and polished off the rest of my coffee then stood up to put it in the sink. I sat back down and joined the conversation they were having about what we should do today before we have to perform and do signings.

:Frank's Pov:

I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation; I was too busy staring at Gerard. Gerard Arthur Way… The man I was hopelessly in love with… Yes you heard me right; I was in love with a guy while I was supposedly straight. I _was _straight; I used to love my wife with all my heart but it all changed one day and now I was hiding behind a fake identity. Don't get me wrong, I do love my wife, I just wasn't _in love_ with her. No one but Mikey knew I was in love with him… Mikey has told me multiple times to tell Gerard my feelings for him that Gerard wouldn't get mad at me or stop being my friend, but I didn't listen, I knew if I said something my friendship with him would be ruined. And not only that… I would ruin my marriage; I would end up hurting Jamia and possibly end up not being able to see my kids. My kids were my life, they meant everything to me and it would literally kill me to lose them.

There was nothing I could do with this situation, it was better to just pretend everything was okay and that's the way it was going to stay. Unless Mikey said something then I would just have to kill him, but if he doesn't want his secret about wanting Ricky out, then he will keep his mouth shut.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I jumped about 10 feet in the air and looked at Danny's face in shock. He was looking out the window, laughing his ass off. We all looked at each other for a second before jumping up and looking out the window too. The site I saw made me gasp in shock and start laughing along with Danny.

There was Mikey pressing Ricky against a tree, their lips moving fiercely together. I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't think it was going to be today, or anytime in the near future. Well, at least Mikey got who he wanted. I don't and won't get the man I want… Ever…


End file.
